guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
'Deletion for 'Best characters!!! Look, this guy is an idiot. Please, will anybody tell this guy to move this section to his own profile? >> User:Darkmist914 Update *sigh*, guess I'll do it.... Deletion for Catagory:Nestmaid Snakes *﻿Hey, who can blame me? I didn't know how to even create those things back then! Guradian1098 03:11, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Deletion for More and More and more... Alright, you know what? Im just gonna make a list here and when I become admin, I will go back here, and, well, you know the rest...: I've added a few more that I could find to the list. They're all duplicates of pages that are already way bigger than these ones! I'll have them marked as well! We should also see if there's any "salvageable" material from these pages and add them to the bigger ones. Gunius 14:38, April 19, 2011 (UTC) *Best Characters!! *Catagory: nestmaid Snakes *Season 1 *Season 2 *Season 3 *keep them all!!!!!!!!!!!!! *seriously! don't spronk them!!!! *DogQueen (talk) 12:10, August 12, 2014 (UTC)DogQueen *Grimble (gahoole.wikia) *The Rogue Smith of Silverveil *Boron (gahoole.wikia) *Gylfie (gahoole.wikia) *Nyra (gahoole.wikia) *Jutt (gahoole.wikia) *Twilight (gahoole.wikia) *Kludd (gahoole.wikia) *Eglantine (gahoole.wikia) *Soren (gahoole.wikia) *Otulissa (gahoole.wikia) *Uglamore (gahoole.wikia) *Madame Plonk (gahoole.wikia) *Extra Characters *Streack (how embarrassing...) What the heck is there a page named BEST CHARACTERS!!!? i hope they will delete the page Best characters!!! cause no owl is better then other owls (well maybe Soren, he is the main charater right?) I mean why even think about that page~_~ who ever created that page frinks me off!! i sprink that person(if that person saw this sorry i kind got over board^^) For Glaux sakes delete that page wiki!!!!! I was sharing my opinion you know ummm yeah. i used a lot of owl terminology so if you don't understand them go to http://guardiansofgahoole.wikia.com/wiki/Owl_Terminology Siv 20:42, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Pshh. Tell me about it. The person who created that article must've been dropped on his head as a baby or something, cause that's just something crazy to do on a Wiki. --Guradian1098 23:18, April 26, 2011 (UTC) AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! why in the Great Glaux is there page named Extra Characters and for sakes that Rby and Martin is not extra!!!!!!!!!!i really sprink that person!!!!!!!!!!! that person frinks me off!!!!!!!!!! O_o Eh, could you lighten up on the exclamation points there? Seriously, those sometimes give me migraines and make you sound like a crazed person (No Offense, just sayin) --Guradian1098 23:19, April 26, 2011 (UTC) i know i got crazy sorry Siv 12:35, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Why remove "Ga'"? I think you should not deleat the page Ga' because it is the only page that has Ga' as its main subject. 20:44, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Because it's already included here. --BlueOrca Ah, I see. Thank you for clearing that up & for not blasting me :). 17:09, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Ravia? Ok, I've read the books, and there is no character named Ravia (correct me if I'm wrong, got de worst memory ever)! So, we're gonna have to start searching for fanmade pages. 20:06, January 26, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana Unkowns Shall I delete the "Unkowns" page? It seems like it's just a spam page. I'm an Admin, so I have powers to delete pages. --Lachlana Why delete this??? it's definetinely not a spam! i AM the character! it's not to add a character to the movie or the book. I made it to let other Guardian fans no they can be creative and express what kind of owl they would be if they were a character in the book/movie. please dont take my tone of voice the wrong way. it took me a long time to create this page:*( Um, who wrote this? You need to put a signature. And what page are you talking about? If this is something for the article "Safiren" then make your own section. This section is for the "Unkowns" page. Those sort of pages (Safiren for ex.) only belong on User pages, blogs and role play sites/wikis. This would be feeding false info to people browsing and viewing the articles. 18:38, May 16, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana The Canidates... Ok. As I have taken my time and consideration to remember about my Admin duties, as Gura isn't present, I have noticed spam. So I have decided to take a little "trip" to this category and see the canidates. It seems as this Wiki site is much of a spamming target. ''{I have Admin rights, so I believe I have a duty of keeping spam out, as I can delete that stuff.} I personally looked through most of the articles in the category. Here are my to-delete suggestions, as they are unnessisary and/or fan characters (my selections so far): *Safiren *Kronno *Silva *Elko *Ravia *All the (gahoole.wikia) articles (what are they for?!) I also have a few suggestions as to take the delete tag off. These pages smaller qualities of information, but they do provide some, and any user trying to look it up may be upset when he/she may not be able to find it: *Dire Wolf *Lyze of Kiel *Yoicks *Sebastiana Please do not hesitate to agree/disagree, but please put your explaination :) Thank you anyone who took time and consideration and left an agreement/disagreement with their explaination. ;) :I agree with the fanmade charaters. If you can integrate or add the content to The Wolves of the Beyond, Ezylryb or Owl Terminology then you can redirect it to this articles - Aki-chan86 19:18, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Ths person frinks me off! This should be linked to the Exylryb page. All of you are SPRINKERS! The character pages getting "spronked" is just wrong. Please make them "un-spronked". I don't know why all the character wiki pages like Soren, Gylfie, Grimble and Kludd ect. are about to be "spronked". They have some good and correct information on there, and I don't really think they should be "candidates for deletion". They aren't a spam page, they aren't a offending or trolling page either... Really, I was doing a school project, and I searched Grimble here, I found out about this whole character pages getting spronked thing, and I was too mad about it to just cascade off into the distance. I know that one admin doesn't like the gahoole.wiki pages, but I think it's either a bug, a automatical thing for somekind of advertisement, or the writer of the page decided to put that in for SOME reason. Still, I am not trying to be offensive to the admin, but I think you should look at the stuff written on the page, not the fact that the title has "gahoole.wiki" on it. I would be glad if all the character pages and some of the useful information pages to get "un-spronked" please. 15:36, April 30, 2013 (UTC) << am I using this correctly? I'm new and the descripton above this thing doesn't really tell me anything. sorry. She/He's right! Are you kidding me? You shouldn't have all these wiki pages getting spronked. SERIOUSLY! SPRINK ON SPRONK! It really frinks me out.... DogQueen (talk) 12:14, August 12, 2014 (UTC)DogQueen DireWolf I think that the Dire Wolf thread is perfectly ok, all it really needs is picture(s) and it will be alright. Please take this off of the deleaton list.Oziku (talk) 23:34, June 23, 2013 (UTC)Oziku Pure Ones Army So lame. Useless too! Corynna (talk) 11:22, December 5, 2013 (UTC)Corynna Metal Beak I think is an useful page, in the movie Kludd and this Sooty Owl are diferent characters, so, you shouldn't delete it, or, at least, add a special section in Kludd's history, there is a part for the characters that appear in The movie, so you could put, like, "Legend of the guardians, the owls of ga'hoole (as kludd)" and "Legend of the guardians, the owls of ga'hoole (as Metal Beak)" BreeEffenKiel (talk) 19:34, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Delete Metal Beak and keep Kludd! The books are the REAL thing! Isn't this only about the GUARDIANS OF GA'HOOLE BOOKS? DogQueen (talk) 12:15, August 12, 2014 (UTC)DogQueen Wolves Of the Beyond What is this stuff about The Wolves Of the Beyond? I know that the same author wrote them... BUT STILL! This website is about THE GUARDIANS OF GA'HOOLE, NOT THE WOLVES OF THE BEYOND. So please, delete everything from Wolves of the Beyond. If you want information from that, go to http://wolvesofthebeyond.wikia.com/ , don't go here. DogQueen (talk) 12:20, August 12, 2014 (UTC)DogQueen Much Needed Deletion (and other notes) Hai there.. I was just wondering, is anyone going to do anything about these (gahoole.wikia) pages? I've salvaged the important information from them and deleted the unnessesary stuff, so now they're empty.. they're just a bit of an irk for me, they're just warts on this wiki. There's also quite a few other empty pages, including Hagsfiend Queen and Otulissa is the best owl ever! Also, note to people with fan characters: there's a wiki called Original Characters Universe Wiki where you can make pages for your fan characters, and also the Fan Fiction Wiki where you can post your fan characters' stories. This isn't really the place to post fan characters. Odelayowl (talk) 01:02, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Update: As an admin, I am now taking care of that! I'm also thinking of a way to accept pages about fan characters on here, without interfearing with the rest of the Wiki. Odelayowl (talk) 16:48, August 24, 2015 (UTC)